IcelandXOCReader
by trblmkr207
Summary: Sooo this is based on my OC Greenland :D Her name is based off of mine, it's just the Greenland version which ironically only adds an extra u to my name, So Juli Juuli Translations are at the bottom of the story as well


Juuli sat on the beach of her country, Greenland. She sighed, thinking of her long lost friend, Emil, better off known as Iceland. She wore her jacket and pulled it closer to her as the cold air blew through her medium length blond hair. It was getting colder on her little island in the middle of the Atlantic. At least she would be attending a conference soon, in the sunny France. She couldn't wait to see the other Nordic's as well. As well as her big brothers America and Canada. Canada, or Matthew, was her favorite. He was always there for her, especially when she and Emil had been arguing, no thanks to Denmark. But she would have to wait till the morning to go to France and see everyone else. She couldn't wait to see her friends once more.  
~Time skip~  
Morning couldn't have come any sooner. She was up, ready, and packed by the time she was supposed to start packing. She chuckled to herself as she walked out of her house, locking it of course, and down the path to the car in her tan fur boots and red and white striped coat. She couldn't wait to see all of their faces when little Juuli had grown up. She smiled to herself as she got into the car and it made its way to the airport. She watched out the window thinking of what Emil might look like now, along with all the other Nordics and countries.  
~Le time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny XD~  
Juuli stepped out of the taxi once she reached the World Conference building. It was huge. She stood there mouth agape as the cab driver drove off, leaving her to this place by herself. Soon enough she picked up her bag and walked into the building. She wasn't expecting people to know who she was; I mean not everyone knows Greenland was a country. 'Wow,' she thought to herself as she walked down the hall and towards a group of people who looked to know what they were doing. "No you bloody frog! That is not what happened!" the bushy eye browed one yelled at the man with blond curly hair and some stubble on his chin. "Ohonononon~ but it was mon ami," he said with a creepy laugh that sent chills down her spine. He spoke French. Maybe he was Matthew's older brother. "U-um excuse me," Juuli said as both the men turned to look at her. "O-oh, why hello there love," the green eyed man said with a British accent. 'He must be the UK,' she thought to herself. "'Oh may we be of assistance mon Cherie?" the blond curly haired man said taking her hand and kissing it. She reluctantly pulled it away before his lips could touch her hand, causing the green eyed man to laugh. "H-hi I'm Greenland," she said rubbing the back of her head by habit. "Hello love, I'm Britain, but you can call me Arthur," he said bowing to you. 'What a gentleman,' she thought to herself. "Bonjour mon cheri, I am France, but you may call moi Francis," he said trying to kiss your hand once more. Soon enough there was someone in front her that she recognized right off the bat. America, or Alfred, was here to save poor Juuli from the pervert.  
"DUDE! I haven't seen you in forever Juuli!" he pretty much yelled in her face as he yanked her in for a hug. "U-uh it's good to see you too Alfred," she said gasping for air. "You bloody wanker! Let her go!" Arthur yelled at the overly excited American, "Your suffocating her!" "Whoops! Sorry dude," he said holding her out at arms length, "I just can't believe my little dudette of a sister has gone and grown up on me!" "Well it's not like you were actually there for me," She mumbled under her breath as she spotted another familiar face. "Matthew!" she yelled running to her other older brother, Canada. "Who's she going to?" Britain asked as he saw her run off to hug some air. "Oh hello Juuli," Canada said hugging you back as Kumajiro smiled at her, "How have you been?" "Good," she said stepping away and smiling back at the two, "And you?" "Oh the usual," he said rubbing the back of his head. Poor Canada was always being forgotten and left out, no thank to Alfred. She turned around and looked at the three men who realized Matthew was there. "Oh hey, Mattie!" Alfred said walking over and putting a hand on his twin brother's shoulder, "I didn't see you there." Matthew sighed. "You're so mean Alfred!" Juuli said punching America in the shoulder, "Now back to the task at hand. Where may I find my room?" "Up on the third floor, your countries name is on the door," Arthur said. "Why thank you," she said curtseying and turning to walk away, "I'll see you four later."  
~Time skip to the room~  
She stood there triumphantly as she found her room and placed her things in a respectable place. That was when she heard a knock at the door. Juuli didn't know who would be there, so she went and checked the peep hole. "Oh great," she sighed seeing an all too familiar spiky haired Dane and opening the door, "What Denmark?" "Juuli!" he said barging on in without an invite. "Rude much," she said closing the door, "What do you want Mathias?" "You of course," he said with a cocky grin and flirtatious wink. She soon began to regret closing the door. "No thanks," she said backing up to the door once more so she could show him out, "Please leave. I'm my own independent country." He scoffed at her and walked up and closed the door with one hand on either side of her face. "C'mon Juuli," he said getting closer to her face, "Why not become a part of Danish territory?" She turned her head. He wasn't the one she liked. She liked Iceland, Emil. "Because you're a dick," she said bluntly trying to get the door to open, but to her prevail the Dane was too heavy, "Now leave me alone!" Mathias ignored her command and leaned in closer, his lips millimeters from hers. "C'mon now," he said with each breath tempting her body. He sure knew how to try and make a girl want him. Although that's one of the reasons he was a dick. "I said no," she said loudly, hoping someone would come to her rescue.  
Soon enough as he was about to press his lips to hers, a knock was heard at the door. "Juuli?" a familiar deep, monotone voice came out. Sweden was here to rescue you. Mathias made a face and stepped away from her as she smirked. "We're not done here," he said opening the door only to be greeted by a glare from the Swedish man standing there with an all too happy Finnish man behind him. "Finland! Sweden!" she called out as Denmark made his way out of her room, clearly pissed with his hands in his pockets, "I missed you guys!" She hugged Finland and then Sweden. "Juuli," Finland, or Tino, said getting a good look at her, "You grew up." Poor Juuli could see the tears forming in Tino's eyes. "Awww Tino," she said hugging him once more, "Don't cry. I'll still be your baby." This caused a small chuckle to escape Sweden, or Berwald, causing Juuli to smile. "M'wife is a little exhausted," he said giving a small smile to the now not so small country, "My you've grown a lot." They were right. You had grown up since the last time you had seen them. You had looked right about the age of 15 when you left them because of Denmark, now you looked to be around 21. "I know," she said looking between the two blonds, "I didn't mean to be gone so long. It's just things with Emil never did patch up." At that she locked eyes with the brown eyed fin that seemed to have a look of heartache. Tino then looked to Berwald, who had a hint of sadness in his deep blue eyes hidden behind his glasses. "Awww Juuli," Tino said pulling her into a hug, "If we had known. We would have tried to make things work with you and Ice." She pulled away and shook her head. "No," she said looking at the two, "Mathias really made him hate me."  
At that a certain Norwegian poked his head in. "LUKAS!" She exclaimed running over to him, between Finland and Sweden, "Oh how I missed you!" Lukas, or Norway, looked as if he was being molested by a stranger. "Hello," he said in his usual monotone voice, "I missed you too." "Oh all my other big brothers aren't as cuddly as you," she chimed as she still stood there hugging him. She could feel him hug her back and figured he had a small smile on his face, while Tino and Berwald stood there watching them. Tino would have an OMG so cute! Face on and Berwald would just be his usual unemotional face like Lukas, but have the hint of happiness in his eyes. "Thank you, Little Sister," he said pulling away and looking at you, "but I can't call you 'little' anymore, can I?" Juuli just giggled. Then the silence was broken by a cough and the sound of wings.  
Iceland stood there in the door way. He had his normal composure of F-the world and his kind of angered expression. "Lukas," he said wanting to get moving instead of talking things out. "Hello Emil," Juuli said looking him in his gorgeous purple eyes. "Yeah whatever," he said crossing his arms across his chest and turning his gaze from her brown ones. "Well we should be going," Tino said grabbing Berwald and Lukas and pulling them out of the room so the two could talk, "We'll see you two later~" Juuli blushed at what Tino said and motioned for Emil to come into the room. He just sighed and walked in reluctantly whilst his puffin eyed Juuli up and down. "Wow doll face," Mr. Puffin said flying a circle around Juuli, "You really grew up, huh?" She couldn't help but blush at his comment. "I-I guess so," she said as he went back to resting on Emil's shoulder. "What do you think tough guy?" he said pecking at Emil's head once. "Whatever," he said coldly, "What do you want Greenland?" She could feel the cold coming from his heart. "I want to talk about what happened between us," she said going and sitting down next to him on her bed, "We used to be so close. Then, it was gone." "So were you," he said looking at her now, "What do you expect Juuli? You left and never called, wrote, or even visited me." "I-I'm sorry," she said still looking at her shoes, "I just thought you hated me because of Denmark."  
"Ekki," he said, "I didn't hate you for what that halfviti did and said." Juuli felt herself sigh in relief, causing a small chuckle from the Icelandic boy sitting next to her. "I'm so relieved," she said looking into his deep purple eyes. They were really entrancing. "I mean I still cared for you," she said not realizing what she had just iterated out loud. "W-what?" he said looking into her deep brown eyes that were now beginning to be complimented by a crimson blush appearing on her cheeks. She looked back at her feet, allowing her blond hair to fall in her face, hiding her from him gaze. "Juuli," he said pulling her chin up with his hand, a small blush forming on his cheeks as well, "I-i…." he looked away for a moment as she searched his face for any clue as to what was coming. Mr. Puffin soon butted in though. "Oi, He still loves you," he said as Emil's face went from a thinking face to a shocked one becoming redder by the second. "Ég elska þig, " At that he collided his lips with her's gently but with enought passion to get the point across. Her eyes opened wide at first but soon closed as her hands snaked their way up into his silvery blond hair. She enjoyed this. Soon they parted. "Jeg elsker også dig," she whispered against his lips and kissed him softly and passionately again.  
~Meanwhile~  
"Tino," Lukas said with a questioning look in his eyes, "Why did you pull us away from Emil and Juuli?" "Because," he said with a cheery smile, "Isn't it obvious they love each other? They just needed time alone." Berwald nodded as Tino finished his sentence. Lukas only stood there with a blank expression. "I knew it," he said. Unfortunately, a certain Dane didn't like what he overheard. He had territory in Greenland and wanted to keep it there. If Iceland and Greenland got together that wouldn't be good, Emil would get all the land as well as Juuli would claim some back. "Not while I'm here," he said with a menacing look both on his face and in his blue eyes.

To be continued? Maybe...

Translations:  
Ekki: No in Icelandic  
Halfviti: Idiot in Icelandic  
Ég elska þig: I love you in Icelandic  
Jeg elsker også dig: I love you too in Danish because I couldn't find Inuit-Aleut dialect on Google Translate. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
